mrsbrownsboysfandomcom-20200215-history
Who's a Pretty Mammy?
Who's a Pretty Mammy? is the New Year special episode of Mrs Brown's Boys, and it aired on December 30th 2013. Plot Dermot informs Agnes that Maira's aunt, Mary Sheridan, has been killed in a car accident, and her clinic may have to be shut down. However, Buster refers to the clinic as a "whorehouse", hinting that some kind of sexual activity went on there. Following some badgering, Agnes agrees to take in Mary Sheridan's pet parrot, Lulu. When Mark and Betty reveal they plan to enroll son Bono at St. Stephens School, Agnes is dismayed as she had gone to school there herself, and believes it will be too rough for her beloved grandson, so she enlists Buster's help in dissuading Mark and Betty from sending Bono to St. Stephens by asking him a series of questions under a spotlight (a la Mastermind), and Buster delivers incorrect (not to mention daft) answers, until Agnes asks him which school he went to, and he answers "St. Stephens". Mark and Betty share an alarmed look, and decide not to send Bono to St. Stephens after all. Although she has succeeded in convincing Mark and Betty not to send Bono to St. Stephens, Agnes soon finds herself facing another obstacle when Mark gives her a form that will enable Bono to go to school outside the parish, and she must get it signed by a cantankerous new priest, Father McBride, but that proves easier said than done. However, Lulu the parrot is shown to be familiar with Father McBride, hinting that he visited Mary Sheridan's "clinic" on a regular basis. When an embarrassed Father McBride asks her if he may have the parrot, Agnes relents on one condition; that Father McBride sign the form. He does, though begrudgingly. Agnes throws a party to celebrate the New Year, yet only a few are present, including Buster and Trevor, who is home from the missions once again. Cathy comes in having gone for a long walk. She reveals her walk took her past the airport where she saw Mick with another woman, and the last she saw of them, they were being taken away for an internal body search, and Cathy says somebody must have tipped off Customs that they were drug smugglers. The episode ends with the cast singing Auld Lang Syne. Trivia *First appearance of Father McBride. *Dino is allergic to meat. *Father Quinn is mentioned as being on retreat again. *Last appearance of Mick. Quotes :Agnes: (talking about Bono) We all know how easily led he is. Look at last month when he nearly went off with a dirty smelly fecking tramp. Cathy: That was Grandad! :Agnes: I know St. Stephens School too well. I went there myself. And it's so old, I think God went there. And rough. If you see a boy with two ears, he's a fucking sissy. Rory enters as the studio audience laughs and applauds. Agnes: Is that two ears behind me? :Winnie: (reading a magazine) It says here you need a visa to enter Jordan. Agnes: Jesus, she's getting fussy! :Mark: Jesus! Smells like someone shit a Christmas tree in here! :Agnes: (realizing she has mistakenly glued her legs together) Winnie, I can't get me legs open! Winnie: (laughs) Agnes, it's thirty-five years too late for that. :Agnes: Would you like a drink, Father Damien? Father Damien: I'll have a whisky, thanks Mrs Brown. A large one. Agnes: (to Father McBride) Would you like a drink, Father? Father McBride: Satan's abomination! Agnes: I haven't got that. Lulu: Hello, Father McBride. Back Again? (Agnes looks at her) Who's for a ride on Father McBride? Agnes: Lulu seems to know you. Father McBride: Well, I-I did rescue her from that den of iniquity. Lulu: Is it a Biro, is it a Bic? Or is it Father McBride's little...SQUAWK! Category:Christmas specials